Because We Have Her, Sarada
by WinterBreezeO2
Summary: Kesabaran cinta Sakura akhirnya berbuah manis. Sasuke membalas cinta Sakura dengan menikahinya. Namun kisah rumah tangga mereka tak semulus itu. Saat terakhir penantian kelahiran anak pertama mereka, Sasuke harus pergi meninggalkan desa karna sebuah misi.. P.S: sedikit terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden dimana Karin membantu persalinan Sakura.


**Because We Have Sarada**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction_

 _Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto_

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : OOC (sedikit), EYD, TYPO(S), alur cepat, DLDR

.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja pulang dari misi. Ia berhenti di bawah sebatang pohon Palm besar, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau. Ia melipat tangannya untuk menjadikannya bantal. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambutnya pelan. ' _Ah~ sejuknya.._ ' Cuaca hari ini begitu bersahabat. Cerah, tapi tak terlalu terik. Gumpalan awan putih yang terlihat seperti barisan domba ternak berjalan santai di langit sana. Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"ANATA!"

' _Suara itu.. Istriku. Oh, ayolah Sakura, aku baru saja mau bersantai.'_ Dengan cepat ia memejamkan matanya, berpura-pura tidur.

"ANATA! BAKAYARO!" Suara itu semakin kencang dan dekat. Sasuke masih tak bergeming.

'PLAKK'

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi pemilik _raven_ itu. Sasuke membuka matanya pelan, seolah ia baru kembali dari alam tidur. Sakura sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"S-sakura?" Sasuke kaget melihat wajah istrinya yang tampak pucat dan dibasahi keringat.

"Teme! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!"

Sakura mengelus perutnya yang kini membuncit. Ya, Sakura sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka. Usia kehamilannya sudah lima bulan.

' _Aku jadi kasihan pada bayiku ini, di dalam sana dia harus mengikuti kelakuan Sakura yang bukan seperti Ibu hamil saja, contohnya seperti sekarang, dia pasti berlari menyusuri tempat-tempat di Konoha untuk mencariku. Ayolah sayang, aku sudah menjadi milikmu kan?'_ batin Sasuke.

"Anata!"

"Hn." Sasuke bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah istrinya. Tamparan tadi masih begitu terasa di pipinya.

"Anata, aku mau makan ramen di Ichiraku. Boleh ya?"

' _Sudah kuduga, tidak lain dan tidak bukan pasti dia ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan. Dasar istriku ini..'_ gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk pelan dan berdiri.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi sama Naruto!"

.

.

.

' _Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dia susah payah mencariku ke sini hanya untuk bilang itu? Bilang kalau dia ingin pergi makan bersama si dobe itu? Lalu aku berdiri dan mengiyakan seolah aku yang diajaknya. Kami-sama, dimana aku harus menaruh mukaku sekarang..?'_ Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu.

"Ya." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Yasha~! Sampai jumpa suamiku~!" ucap Sakura lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke sekilas. Dia beranjak pergi. Baru beberapa meter dirinya berjalan, Sakura berbalik lagi ke arah Sasuke dan melambaikan tangannya pada suaminya itu lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

' _Kami-sama, kenapa rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatiku saat tahu istriku akan pergi makan bersama orang lain?'_ batin Sasuke.

Hujan cukup deras sore itu, diselingi gemuruh petir sesekali. Sasuke menyalakan TV tanpa peduli resikonya. Ia berkali-kali berganti channel, namun tak ia temukan satupun acara televisi yang menarik perhatiannya, akhirnya ia memencet tombol off pada remot itu. Mungkin karna hatinya sekarang sedang sangat resah, gundah, galau, dsb. Bagaimana tidak? Sakura tak kunjung pulang sampai sekarang.

Setelah sekian menit berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menyusul mereka di ichiraku. Sasuke bergegas mengambil payung dan segera keluar rumah.

CKLK

"Oi _, teme_!" sapa Naruto yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan rumahya bersama Sakura. Mereka berdua di bawah payung yang sama seperti sepasang kekasih. Sakura beralih ke sisi Sasuke.

" _Arigatou_ , Naruto!" ucap Sakura.

"Hn! Sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan~!" Si Jabrik kuning melambaikan tangannya ke Sakura, Sakura pun membalasnya.

"Anata, aku baru saja pulang, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sakura

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin... membenahi keran air."

' _Bodoh, aku mau menyusulmu tahu'_ batin Sasuke.

"Kerannya kan di belakang? Lagipula ini masih hujan deras, kan bisa nanti saja?" Tanya Sakura

"Hn."

' _Kenapa aku jadi kikuk seperti ini?_ ' gumam Saske. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah dibarengi dengan tatapan heran Sakura akan tingkah lelaki-nya itu. Sakura langsung masuk kekamar mereka dan menguncinya, membiarkan Sasuke duduk di depan TV sendirian.

"ANATA!" pekik Sakura dari dalam kamar. Sasuke yang _PeWe_ tiduran di sofa segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

KREKK

Sasuke terpukau melihat sosok Sakura yang tengah berdiri di atas ranjang. Ia hanya dibalut _lingerie_ merah transparan yang senada dengan kulit mulusnya. Rambut merah mudanya diikat ke atas mengekspos leher putih jenjang yang biasa Sasuke *sensor*.

' _Sakura.. kau..'_ pipi Sasuke merona.

"Anata! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tangkap kecoa itu!" teriak Sakura seraya menunjuk-nujuk ke sudut kanan kamar mereka. Dengan ekspresi datar sedatar dada istrinya _(author ditimpuk Sakura fans),_ Sasuke pun menurutinya. Dia mengambil langsung kecoa itu dengan tangan satu-satunya dan melemparnya keluar melalui jendala kamar. Dari sudut matanya, Sasuke bisa melihat betapa takut istrinya yang terkenal dengan tenaga moster itu pada serangga ini.

Sasuke berjalan pelan, seperti berharap Sakura akan memanggilnya untuk 'sesuatu' lagi. Namun Sakura hanya diam melanjutkan aktifitasnya- _membaca buku_. Sasuke berlalu dari hadapannya dan bersiap mandi.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu. Jenis kelamin anak mereka pun sudah bisa dilihat oleh Shizune-san sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sakura akan melahirkan bayi perempuan. Sakura lebih sering keluar bersama Naruto untuk makan ramen atau berbelanja perlengkapan bayi bersama Ino. Sasuke tak pernah melarangnya. _'Dengan alasan apa aku bisa melarangnya? Alasan jika akulah yang harusnya pergi bersamanya? Itu tidak mungkin, image-ku sebagai pria dingin yang dulu digilai Sakura akan sirna begitu saja.'_ Pikir Sasuke.

Usia kandungan Sakura sudah menginjak 8 bulan tepat pada hari ini. Dengan segenap kepercayaan diri yang Sasuke miliki, ia berencana mengajak Sakura periksa kandungan ke rumah sakit Konoha pagi ini. Ya, selama ini Sakura memang selalu pergi bersama Ino yang juga tengah mengandung anak pertamanya dengan Sai, dikarenakan saat awal-awal bulan Sasuke selalu ikut rapat penting bersama hokage.

"Sakura.." sapa Sasuke pada Sakura yang anteng merajut kaus kaki kecil untuk bayinya di halaman belakang.

"Hn?"

"Kau belum periksa kandungan bulan ini?" Sasuke duduk disebelahnya.

"Sudah." Jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Dalam hatinya ia kecewa karna hari indah yang ia harapkan musnah begitu saja.

"Aku pergi bersama _dobe_ ," ujar Sakura tanpa ditanya.

"Begitu." Sasuke beranjak, bermaksud meninggalkan Sakura di sana.

"S-Sasuke _-kun_?!" Sakura menatap nanar Sasuke.

"Memangnya aku ini apa?! Apa kau tidak merasa cemburu sedikitpun pada yang lain?!" Sakura tertunduk mejatuhkan air mata yang tak mampu lagi ia bendung. Jarum dan gumpalan benang wol yang hampir berbentuk kaus kaki itu ia lempar ke tanah.

"Kau bahkan tidak ingin ikut saat Ino dan Sai menjemputku untuk periksa kandungan, huhuhu.." Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menangis sejadinya. Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka!" teriak Sakura sesaat sebelum berdiri. Sakura sesenggukan menyeka air mata dengan jemarinya. Diambilnya kaus kaki setengah jadi dan jarum yang tadi ia jatuhkan lalu masuk ke dalam, meniggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri terpaku seolah terkena genjutsu itu.

Sasuke berdiri mematung di halaman belakang rumahnya, menatap kosong ke lantai kayu yang ia injak. Tangannya mengepal kuat sampai uratnya tampak. Hatinya sakit melihat Sakura menangis seperti tadi.

' _Aku memang suami yang payah..'_

' _Aku melawatkan waktu 8 bulan yang berharga begitu saja..'_

' _Harusnya aku tak perlu menyembunyikannya..'_

' _Rasa perhatianku padanya, juga kecemburuanku pada Naruto, tak harusnya aku tutupi..'_

' _Aku bukan lagi murid terpopuler di sekolah..'_

' _Sekarang aku adalah seorang suami dan juga calon Ayah.. bodoh!'_

Sasuke terus membatin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke-san!" panggil seorang lelaki dari belakangnya.

' _Konohamaru? Sejak kapan ia berdiri di situ? Dimana Sakura sampai ada orang masuk ke rumah begitu saja..'_

" _Nanda,_ Konohamaru?"

"Rokudaime memanggilmu."

.

.

Author's POV

Pintu dan jendela rumah-rumah di Konoha yang harusnya sudah terbuka kini masih seperti malam sebelumnya, terkunci rapat. Pagi pukul 7 itu dihiasi dengan awan mendung dan rinai hujan, membuat jalanan di desa itu sepi. Terkadang terpaan angin diantara titik-titik air itu cukup kencang hingga menimbulkan bunyi ribut.

Sakura mengaduk teh hangat yang akan ia sajikan untuk suaminya yang masih terlelap di bawah selimut. Ia bisa memakluminya karna kemarin ia ikut rapat penting dengan Hokage Kakashi dan baru pulang saat Sakura sudah tidur. Sejak kejadian kemarin pagi, Sakura dan suaminya sama sekali belum bertegur sapa. Sakura berniat meminta maaf pada Sasuke hari ini, ia menyesali kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya kemarin setelah seharian menyendiri di kamar dan akhirnya menyadari sifat asli Sasuke. Sakura berpikir ia telah berlebihan dalam mencari perhatian Sasuke selama ini. Ia berencana akan menjelaskan semuanya pagi ini.

Sakura menaruh nampan di atas laci dekat tempat tidur. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dimana Sasuke masih berada dalam buaian mimpi. Sakura menatap sayu wajah malaikat pemilik raven itu. Jemarinya menyusup pelan ke dalam rambut hitam suaminya itu, membelainya sayang. Rasanya tak tega ia membangunkan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Hnn.." Sasuke menggeliat pendek. Sakura tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

'chu~'

Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menempel dipipinya. Ternyata Sakura sedang mencium pipinya dan masih belum melepaskannya. Mendadak seluruh wajah Sasuke menjadi hangat.

"Sakura.." ujar Sasuke. Sakura melepaskan kecupan panjangnya lalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"I-ini jam berapa?!" Sasuke langsung duduk dan melihat jam dinding.

"Jam setengah delapan.." sahut Sakura tenang.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap!" Sasuke langsung turun dari tempat tidur, wara-wiri seperti orang kebingungan.

Ia mengambil tasnya dengan cepat, mengambil beberapa peralatan ninja seperti; shuriken; kunai; antidote buatan sakura; pedang andalannya, kusanagi.

"Anata, kau ada misi lagi?" tanya Sakura

"..."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, yang ada diotaknya sekarang hanya peralatan ninja. Ia juga mengambil tas yang cukup besar dan memasukan beberapa pakaiannya dari lemari ke dalam tasnya.

"ANATA!" bentak Sakura pada Sasuke, Sasuke lantas menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke pemilik suara.

"Semarah itu kah kau padaku? Sampai-sampai kau ingin pergi dari rumah?" tanya Saskura lirih. Mata emerlardnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan menjalankan misi yang cukup penting." Jawab Sasuke.

"Misi.. apa?"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, berlutut di hadapan wanitanya itu.

"Maaf.." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Air mata yang menggenang di mata Sakura sudah tak terbendung, mengalir begitu saja, lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah hampir setahun mereka menikah, Sakura merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan Sasuke.

' _Kenapa.. kenapa disaat seperti ini.. aku..'_ batin Sakura. Sasuke menyeka pelan air mata di pipi Sakura dengan jarinya.

"Anata.. sebenarnya.. selama ini, aku dan Naruto itu mengerjaimu. Aku meminta Naruto untuk membantuku agar kau menjukkan sifat posesifmu padaku.. aku yang salah.. tak seharusnya aku.. hiks.."

" _Souka_? _Yappari_.." Sasuke terkekeh.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama marahan denganmu.. aku tidak bisa.."

" _Wakatta_."

Tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Jadi.. kau tidak ada.. hiks.. di sini saat ..hiks.. anak ini lahir..?" tanya Sakura sesenggukan.

Sasuke mengangguk lirih.

"Tapi.. aku sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya.." ujar Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Salad. Uchiha Salad." Kata Sasuke enteng. Sakura melongo.

 _(salad dibaca Sarada sama orang jepang)_

"Sa-Salad?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk tanpa dosa.

"Ta-tapi itu kan.."

Sasuke mengelus pelan perut Sakura.

"Dia.. sangat menyukai salad buatanku.."

Pipi Sakura bersemu merah, mengingat saat-saat awal kehamilannya, dimana Sasuke sering kali terbangun tengah malam untuk membuatkan salad tomat permintaan Sakura.

Pada trimester pertama kehamilannya, Sakura pernah mengalami fase yang biasanya di alami oleh wanita yang tengah hamil muda, _ngidam_. Sakura terbangun tengah malam dan merengek-rengek pada Sasuke untuk dibuatkan salad. Dengan jiwa yang masih belum terkumpul semua di raganya, Sasuke menuruti permintaan istrinya. Namun malam itu yang ada hanya tomat stok camilan Sasuke dan mayonaise. Sasuke dengan ragu mengiris beberapa tomat segar dari kulkas dan membuat topping mayo di atasnya.

Tak disangka, Sakura malah sangat menyukainya. Ia jadi ketagihan dengan salad tomat buatan Sasuke. Sakura bilang, salad buatan Sasuke itu adalah salad terlezat yang pernah ia cicipi. Tak ayal Sasuke harus rela bangun tengah malam tiap harinya untuk memenuhi keinginan Sakura dan jabang bayi yang ada diperutnya. Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Namun saat trimester pertama selesai, Sakura sudah tidak lagi mengalami _ngidam_. Sasuke juga sudah diberi misi sedikit-sedikit oleh Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi. Hal itu membuat hubungan keduanya sedikit merenggang.

"Aku harus segera pergi.." kata Sasuke. Ia beranjak dari hadapan Sakura dan mengambil tas yang sudah ia siapkan tadi.

" _Chotto_ , kau tidak mandi dan ganti pakaian dulu? Lagipula di luar masih hujan.."

"Aku akan mandi di penginapan nanti. Aku harus menghadap hokage sekarang." Sasuke meninggalkan kamar, diikuti dengan Sakura.

"Aku akan ikut menemui Hokage dan mengantarmu sampai perbatasan." Tawar Sakura

Sasuke menggeleng keras.

TAP

Sasuke menyentil dahi dengan tanda byakugo itu. Rona merah mucul di pipi Sakura.

"Kau di sini saja bersama Sarada-chan. Aku tidak ingin kalian sakit."

Sasuke mengambil payung dan keluar dari rumah. Sakura terus memandangi punggung Adam-nya yang semakin menjauh.

"AKU.. AKU AKAN MENJAGA SARADA-CHAN DENGAN BAIK!" teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Meski ditandingi oleh suara hujan, teriakan Sakura tetap terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

"Haah~" dengus Sakura kesal. Ia melangkah gontai dari ruang hokage menuju rumahnya. Sakura baru saja mendapat penolakan dari rokudaime yang juga mantan guru pembimbingnya, Kakashi.

-Flashback-

"Tidak bisa! Kau akan segera melahirkan, Sakura! Mana mungkin kami membiarkanmu keluar desa dengan perut sebesar itu!" teriak seorang wanita yang berdiri menggendong babi pink di sebelah kursi hokage. Sakura mendelik ke seorang pria yang duduk di kursi itu, meminta tanggapan lain. Namun pria itu hanya menatapnya datar, lalu berkata "Apa yang dikatakan Shizune itu benar."

Bibir Sakura bergetar, diiringi titik-titik air kecil dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kakashi-sen-. Maaf, maksudku, rokudaime-sama.. kenapa anda tidak memberitahuku mengenai ini? Kalau saja Naruto tidak bilang padaku, mungkin.." kalimat Sakura terhenti karna hatinya yang tengah bergejolak sekarang. Malam sebelumnya, dengan segala desakan Sakura, Naruto akhirnya memberi tahu Sakura kalau misi yang sedang dijalankan Sasuke ini akan memakan waktu lama, bahkan mungkin bertahun-tahun.

"Kami melakukannya bukan tidak ada alasan. Kau sedang hamil besar, kami tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dirimu dan bayimu. Dan juga.. Sasuke lah yang meminta kami merahasiakannya darimu." Jelas Shizune.

"Tapi.. Shizune-san, sebagai istrinya, aku.."

"Kau ini seorang ninja medis Sakura! Kau mengerti betapa rentannya seorang wanita yang sedang hamil tua! Tak peduli sekuat apapun dirimu, saat kau mengalami kodrat wanita itu, kau juga akan melemah! Jangan menganggap enteng masalah seperti itu! Lagipula tujuan Sasuke itu baik!" teriak Shizune.

"Shizune-san.. kau.. tidak akan mengerti perasaan seorang istri.."

Shizune tersentak mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan melontarkan kata-kata itu padanya yang memang belum juga menikah sampai sekarang.

Sakura yang sudah dibanjiri air mata itu terlihat menyesal atas perkataan yang baru saja ia lontarkan pada Shizune.

" _Sunadakata_ , Shizune-san.." ucap Sakura. Sakura menatap Shizune dengan air muka penuh penyesalan. Namun Shizune memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Gomen-nasai. Minna-san.." ucap Sakura sekali lagi lalu berlari keluar ruangan hokage.

.

.

"Maafkan dia, Shizune. Dia sedang sangat sensitif sekarang.." ucap Kakashi pada Shizune yang masih memasang raut wajah kecewanya. Shizune mengangguk pelan.

-flashback end-

Sakura berjalan gontai dengan perut besarnya menyurusi jalan di desa Konoha tanpa memperhatikan keramaian di sekelilingnya. Ia menunduk menatap perut buncitnya, mengelusnya sayang.

TAP

Sakura berhenti saat melihat sepasang kaki bersepatu boots hitam menghalang jalannya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Sakura." Kata si pemilik kaki jenjang itu.

"Karin?!" teriak Sakura antusias pada wanita yang terakhir ditemuinya saat pernikahannya dengan Sasuke musim semi lalu.

"Perutmu sudah sebesar ini yah?" ujar Karin seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke perut Sakura. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Dimana si _teme_ itu?"

Air muka Sakura mendadak murung lagi.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Sakura pada Karin.

.

.

.

Malam yang terang benderang karna sinar purnama kala itu. Dua orang wanita berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan perbatasan desa. Mereka bisa saja berlari melompat dari dahan ke dahan layaknya kunoichi-karna memang mereka berdua adalah kunoichi, namun karna salah seorangnya sedang berperut buncit mereka terpaksa berjalan biasa.

"Sepertinya obat penidurmu benar-benar mujarab ya!" ujar salah seorang yang berambut merah.

"Kalau kau tidak menyembunyikan cakraku, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini." Timpal wanita yang berperut besar. Mereka berdua tertawa pelan.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah penginapan sederhana di sebuah desa kecil. Mereka memesan satu kamar yang sama dengan alasan agar bisa menjaga satu sama lain.

"Haah~" wanita berambut merah merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur kamar penginapan itu. Sementara wanita yang satunya lagi berdiri di dekat jendela, memandang keluar, tepatnya ke langit yang dihiasi cahaya bulan dan kerlip bintang malam itu.

"Istrirahatlah, Sakura. Kita akan segera menemuinya." Ujar wanita yang berbaring di kasur itu.

"Hn." Angguk Sakura dan mengikuti titah itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawanya, Karin?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih di sebuah markas saat Karin dan Sakura tiba di sebuah markas tersembunyi.

"Diamlah Suigetsu, ini bukan urusanmu." Jawab Karin cuek. Suigetsu mendengus.

"Ternyata Sasuke akan menjadi Ayah ya.." timpal Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi besar di sebelah Suigetsu. Sakura tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Ayo, Sakura!" ajak Karin. Karin membawa Sakura melewati Suigetsu dan Jugo, mereka menuju ke sebuah kamar. Karna waktu yang telah banyak berlalu, markas itu kini sudah banyak berubah. Penerangannya sudah menggunakan lampu layaknya rumah-rumah di desa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Di sini kau aman bersama kami." Ujar Karin saat melewati lorong-lorong sempit markas itu.

" _Arigatou_ , Karin.." ucap Sakura.

Dini hari pukul 12 malam, hujan membabi buta membasahi hutan dimana markas tersembunyi itu berada. Petir menggelegar begitu kuatnya. Saat itu, Sakura terbangun dari tidur karna merasakan kontraksi yang luar biasa sakit di perutnya.

"AAAARGH.. SAKIIIT..UGH!" erang Sakura. Tangannya meremas kuat besi ranjang di sisi tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura!" Karin mengambil posisi, bersiap untuk membantu persalinan Sakura.

Meleset jauh dari perkiraan, harusnya Sakura akan melahirkan 3 minggu ke depan. Tapi seperti yang orang bilang, presentasi ketepatan prediksi kelahiran hanya sedikit, karna setiap kelahiran itu unik.

"SAKIIIT! HAH.. HAH.." Sakura masih mengerang kesakitan. Nafasnya mengap-mengap seolah tak ada pasokan oksigen yang dapat ia hirup.

"JUUGO! SUIGETSU! CEPAAT!" teriak Karin ke arah luar kamar.

Juugo dan Suigetsu berlarian masuk ke kamar. Suigetsu membawa peralatan bersalin seperti gunting dan lainnya, sementara Juugo membawa handuk, kain, dan sebaskom air hangat.

' _Ternyata, seorang sannin seperti dia saja bisa begitu kesakitan seperti ini.._ ' batin Suigetsu saat melihat raut wajah kesakitan dari sang sannin wanita itu.

"Kalian berdua, keluarlah. Aku akan segera membantu persalinan Sakura!" perintah Karin. Meski bukan dirinya yang melahirkan, wajah Karin juga terlihat sangat pucat dan tegang. Bagaimanapun, ini kali pertama bagi Karin membantu persalinan seseorang.

"Ba-baik." ujar Suigetsu dan menarik tangan Juugo.

Sayup-sayup, Sakura mendengar intstruksi dari Karin. "Tarik nafas! Hembuskan perlahan! Atur nafasmu!" Sakura mengikuti instruksinya.

Satu jam berlalu, Karin belum juga memerintahnya untuk mengejan. Ia tahu jika ia masih belum boleh mendorong bayi yang sudah ingin keluar itu. Sementara tenaganya sudah terkuras habis, matanya ingin sekali terpejam. Entah berlari kemana chakra sannin yang dimilikinya saat bertarung selama ini, saat melahirkan, ia menjadi sama saja dengan wanita biasa lainnya.

"Errrgh.. sakiiit..haaah!" Matanya menyipit, Sakura benar-benar mengantuk.

"Jangan kalah, Sakura! Bertahanlah! Kau akan segera melihat Sarada-chan" Karin terus menyemangati Sakura meski dirinya sendiri tegang bukan main.

' _Benar.. Aku harus bisa.. Sarada-chan ingin keluar.. ingin melihat dunia.. Ingin bertemu aku dan Sasuke-kun.. aku-_ '

"Sekarang, Sakura! DORONG!"

*15 menit kemudian*

"AAAARRGH~ ! SHANNAROOOO~!" Sakura meneriakkan _yell-yell_ andalannya pada dorongan terakhirnya.

.

"hoekk.. hoekk.. hoekk.." tangisan seorang bayi perempuan pecah. Air mata Sakura menetes begitu saja saat mendengar tangisan itu. "K-kau berhasil.. kau be-berhasil.." ucap Karin gemetar saat mengendong bayi perempuan yang masih berlumuran darah di dadanya. Sakura menangis bahagia melihatnya terlahir sempurna, begitu juga Karin. "Aku akan memandikannya sebentar.." ujar Karin. Sakura mengangguk. Entah darimana asalnya, Sakura yang baru saja berjuang antara hidup dan mati tadi, kini merasa seperti tersuplai chakra yang luar biasa besar. Tepatnya saat melihat sebuah kehidupan baru yang baru ia keluarkan dari rahimnya. Putrinya, darah dagingnya, bukti cinta dirinya dan Sasuke, hari ini lahir dengan selamat.

Karin memberikan Sarada yang sudah bersih dan dibalut kain ke dekapan Sakura. Lagi, Sakura menangis haru, masih tak percaya dirinya sudah menjadi Ibu dari anak seorang Sasuke Uchiha, satu-satunya lelaki yang ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Karin tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

"Dia.. sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-kun.." ujar Sakura sesaat setelah mencium kepala yang masih lembut itu.

"Hn. Dia seperti Sasuke versi perempuan saja." Timpal Karin.

"Sepertinya gen-ku sama sekali tidak menurun pada dirinya.."

"Umm.." Karin menggeleng. "Coba kau perhatikan dahinya,"

"Ahahaha.." Sakura tertawa saat menyadari dahi putrinya yang lebar seperti dahinya.

"Kalau saja bayi ini laki-laki, apa kau mau menjodohkannya denganku? Yah.. jika Ayahnya tidak bisa kudapatkan, anaknya pun tidak apa-apa.." canda Karin.

"Karin.. kau bisa disangka pedofil nanti.." ujar Sakura lalu tersenyum lebar pada Karin. Karin tertawa kecil. Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Karin.."

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan membawa Sakura ke sana? Dia baru 3 hari yang lalu melahirkan, kan?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Berisik!"

"Tidak apa-apa Suigetsu, pemulihanku ini cepat. Kau lupa ya yang menangani persalianku ini adalah ninja medis ulung," Sakura mendelik ke Karin. Karin tersenyum simpul.

"Haah.. memangnya kau tidak cemburu nanti melihat Sasuke dan keluarga kecilnya berkumpul?" tanya Suigetsu usil. Dia masih sangat suka menggoda Karin.

SPLAASH

Karin meninju Suigetsu yang langsung berubah menjadi air. Juugo dan Sakura yang menggendong Sarada hanya tertawa kecil melihat dua orang dewasa konyol di depan mereka itu.

"Aku bisa merasakan chakranya yang semakin dekat."

Sakura terlihat sangat antusias mendengar pernyataan Karin barusan, meski wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah setelah menumpuh jarak yang cukup jauh dengan berjalan kaki sambil menggendong bayi.

"Kita istirahat saja, kau sudah terlihat sangat lelah. Kalau aku sih tidak apa-apa, tapi kau kan baru saja melahirkan.."

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tidak apa-apa, Karin. Sungguh. Lagipula sejak tadi kita sudah istirahat terus. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin memperlihatkan bayi ini pada Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura. Akhirnya Karin mengiyakan dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Mau bergantian?" tawar Karin seraya mendelik ke gendongan Sakura.

"Tidak. Kau sudah terlalu banyak membantuku, Karin." Tolak Sakura.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua _-bertiga bersama Sarada_ akhirnya sampai ke sebuah menara dimana Sasuke berada. Karin memapah Sakura yang benar-benar sudah kelelahan .

KREEKK

Karin membuka pintu di sebuah aula yang ada di menara itu. Mereka melihat Sasuke tengah duduk anteng memejamkan matanya namun menyadari ada seseorang yang datang. Sakura tak mampu berkata-kata saat melihat lelaki yang begitu ia rindukan itu. Sasuke membuka matanya dan berdiri.

' _D-dia.. masih saja tampan..'_ batin Karin.

"Sakura.. Karin.." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Sakura dan Karin mendekat.

"Anata.. lihatlah.." Sakura menyodorkan Sarada ke Sasuke, menginginkan Sasuke agar menggendong anaknya itu. Namun Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

' _Dia masih saja bodoh.._ ' batin Karin.

"Beristirahatlah dengan Karin, besok aku akan mengantarmu ke desa." Ujar Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Mengantarkannya ke desa?! Kau tidak tahu dia berjuang mati-matian agar dapat bertemu denganmu di sini!? Dia bahkan menguatkan dirinya yang belum lama melahirkan hanya untuk pergi menemui dirimu!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tempatnya bukanlah di sini. Karin, kau juga akan kembali ke markasmu, kita bertiga berangkat bersama besok."

"Tidak bisa! Sakura ingin berada di sampingmu! Kau ini suaminya apa bukan sih?!" bentak Karin emosi. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Tak usah ditanya, pipi Sakura sudah dibanjiri air mata dari tadi.

"Kenapa.. kenapa Sasuke-kun? Selama ini, aku sudah menunggumu.. apakah kau ingin membuatku menunggumu lagi..?" tanya Sakura dengan mata yang terus mengalirkan air beningnya. Sakura lalu menatap sedih Sarada yang tertidur di gendongannya. "Anak ini.. dia pasti membutuhkan mu, Ayahnya.." tambah Sakura.

"Sarada akan tumbuh.. ia akan merangkak, belajar berjalan.. Lalu ia akan memiliki teman-teman.. Masuk ke akademi.. menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti Ibunya.."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ini adalah langkah pertobatanku, sekali lagi. Kau dan anak kita tidak seharusnya aku libatkan dalam hal ini. Kau dan Sarada harus tinggal di tempat yang layak, di desa kita. Naruto akan menjadi hokage menggantikan Kakashi, aku percayakan kau dan Sarada pada dirinya. Lalu.. saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat, yang dapat kau dan Sarada banggakan." Jelas Sasuke.

' _Ke-kereen.._ ' batin Karin kagum. Langka bagi wanita berkacamata ini melihat pria yang terkenal dingin itu berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini.

"Sakura, rumah sakit Konoha juga pasti masih sangat membutuhkanmu.." tambah Karin yang mulai berubah pikiran.

"..."

Setelah suasana hening yang terjadi beberapa menit, Sakura akhirnya membuka mulutnya "Aku mengerti." Ujarnya tegas.

.

.

.

Senja hari yang membuat langit menjadi lautan oranye indah. Burung-burung berterbangan kembali ke sangkarnya. Pun juga dengan manusia. Para orangtua menjemput pulang anaknya yang masih bermain di luar. Satu hari satu malam, Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di kampung halaman mereka berdua, desa Konoha. Karin telah tiba lebih dulu di markas asalnya. Ia juga memberikan kacamata untuk Sarada sebagai hadiah.

"Itu nona Sakura dan Tuan Sasuke!" teriak salah seorang ninja berpakaian jounin yang sedang bermain catur dengan temannya di pos jaga beberapa meter dari gapura desa itu.

"Lihat, Nona Sakura membawa bayi.." ujar salah seorangnya lagi.

"Perutnya juga sudah kecil, apa dia melahirkan di luar desa?" tanya yang lainnya lagi. Mereka melihat Sakura dan Sasuke berhenti di gerbang perbatasan desa.

"Kau tidak ingin menginap di sini? Semalam saja.." pinta Sakura

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan tempat itu." jawab Sasuke

"Kau akan pergi lama.. jadi.."

"Selama kita berada di bawah langit yang sama, kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi.."

Sakura menatap lirih lelaki di hadapannya itu. Sasuke melihat Sarada yang tertidur lelap di dekapan Sakura. Pipinya bersemu merah saat menutupi rasa bahagianya karna kehadiran anak ini ke dunia.

"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

.

.

TAP

Sasuke menyentil dahi istrinya, lagi.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi seperti itu, kau ini bukan wanita lemah." Kata Sasuke.

"Sekuat apapun seorang wanita, jika berpisah dengan orang yang ia cintai, tetap saja ia kan menjadi lemah."

"Kita tidak pernah berpisah. Kita akan selalu terhubung.. Karna kita.. memiliki Sarada.." ucap Sasuke. Sakura menahan air matanya saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke sebelum sentilan jari di dahinya terlepas. Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan putrinya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau benar. Perasaan kita akan selalu terhubung tak peduli seberapa jauh jarak antara kita. Karna kita.. memilikinya.. Sarada." Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Karna kami.. memilikimu, Sarada.." Sakura menangis haru, menempalkan pipinya dan pipi Sarada yang masih merah itu.

**END**

Review ttebayo ^_^


End file.
